


片刻欢愉

by laokeng



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies)
Genre: Agents, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 22:04:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14680397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laokeng/pseuds/laokeng





	片刻欢愉

豪华的国宴厅，灯火辉煌。托马斯穿着浆洗的白衬衫，黑色的小马甲，黑色的领结漂亮的系在脖子上。他端着香槟托盘，从容的在人群中穿梭。突然，他歪着头，手指按住耳朵，似乎在休息。没一会儿，他又重整精神端着托盘，在人群中穿梭。  
失手将香槟洒在贵宾身上的托马斯道歉：“对不起。”  
正在和贵宾相谈甚欢的纽特赶紧掏出手绢帮对方擦拭。  
“笨手笨脚的，还不去后面带着，出来丢人现眼干嘛。”纽特责骂托马斯，贵宾眉头微微一皱，并没有多说什么。“还不快去？”纽特将掉在地上的托盘递回去，托马斯立刻拿着跑了。  
托马斯匆匆回到后厨，紧张的四下张望，确定没人跟来，才进了厨房的一处隐秘的地方。再三确认了没有人，他才将托盘翻开，底下塞在一只手机。他迅速拉出藏起的笔记本，连上手机，开始破解里面的内容。  
绿色的代码一行行的划过，托马斯专注的破解着，终于，破解了密码，开始下载里面所有的内容。进度条一点一点的推进。托马斯的嘴角微微上扬。  
还有10%，马上就要大功告成了。托马斯就差吹起胜利的口哨了。就在这个时候，被他泼贵宾找进来了。一步，慢慢走近托马斯。他瞥了眼电脑，还有8%的进度。眼看着对方就要走近抓住现行了。他不安又慌张。  
这个时候，纽特突然走过来，将笔记本连着手机藏在餐盘里，盖上盖子推到最里面。他一下就扯掉托马斯的领结，“KISS ME！”  
托马斯愣住了。  
“KISS ME！！ ”纽特又说了一遍，但是托马斯依然没有反应。  
托马斯已经傻掉了，他无数次想要亲纽特，但是都不敢，然而对方现在竟然主动要求。纽特看了一眼，那个贵宾即将到来，托马斯依然傻站着，一狠心，他拖着托马斯的脸，主动亲上去了。  
亲我了！！！他竟然亲我了！！！  
托马斯心跳加快，血气上涌。纽特的唇瓣狠狠的撕膜着他的，麻麻地的痛感通过神经元的无数次表达最终化为一种让人上瘾的快感。荷尔蒙在小空间里发酵，本能驱使着托马斯咬上纽特的唇瓣，贪婪又缓慢的品尝。  
舌尖在相互试探中逐渐纠缠在一起，像两个角逐的力士纠缠着打斗着宣示着自己的主权地位。  
不够！  
还不够！  
想要更多！！  
托马斯和纽特同时感受到了这种强烈的要求。托着脸的手，抱着腰的手开始不安分的试探，在衣摆，在裤腰的边缘疯狂地试探。上帝给了皮肤一项特殊的功能——传达更激烈的感情。现在的两人渴望使用这功能  
托马斯一边亲吻着纽特，一边脱掉碍事的白手套，扯开纽特塞在西装裤的白衬衫。双手感受到了那温暖又柔软的腰肢。  
“咳，”贵宾的咳嗽声打断了正处于激情的两个人。他尴尬的想开口，又不敢开口，都是名流人士，这点龌龊事情大家都心照不宣，于是他最终还是忍住离开了。  
确定贵宾走了，纽特和托马斯这才松了口气，赶紧打开餐盘盖子，传输条进度100%。托马斯立刻把电脑藏好。衣衫不整的托马斯看着纽特，两人对视的时候，一种奇妙的电波在两人的眼神中传播。  
“还继续吗？”托马斯小声问。  
纽特通过暗藏的传输通道将手机传给米诺。“我们的任务完成了——”尾音拖得老长，吊足了托马斯的胃口。  
“是时候该有点私人空间了。”说着纽特的手指从托马斯的唇中央，缓缓的下滑，一路向下，划过饱满结实的胸口，划过迷人的小腹，划到裤腰之上轻点几下，仿佛在新世界的大门口犹豫。  
托马斯被纽特的举动弄得心跳急促，面红耳赤。粗重的呼吸声难掩欲望之兽破笼而出的本能。他抓住纽特纤细的手，一起进入了新的世界。他的手，包着纽特的手，在自己的分身上激情摩擦，酥酥麻麻的快感冲击着大脑皮层，冲击着所有的细胞。纽特坏笑着，仿佛圣经里专门让人堕入地狱的有着天使面庞的魔鬼。  
他用另一只手拖着纽特的后脑勺，猛地将人带入怀里，忘我的亲起来。吮吸着那软软的双唇。纽特抽出手，解开了碍事的西装裤。两个人赤果相对，就像亚当和夏娃初遇一样。没有羞涩，反而是彼此熟悉，本为一体的坦荡。  
两个人不知道经历过多少次的并肩作战了，从特工学院就被分成一组，到现在并肩征战，十几年的时光早就让他们熟知彼此。轻而易举的就进入了兴奋的状态。托马斯将纽特放在餐车上，一手托着他的后脑勺，防止他受伤。“我可以进来吗？”  
不管多少次，托马斯总会这么问，这大概是他特有的温柔。纽特轻笑起来，“问了这么多遍，答案你不知道吗？”  
收到了听了无数遍却仍然想听上上百次的回答，托马斯浅笑起来。轻轻柔柔的一吻，给了纽特安全感。托马斯缓慢又娴熟的挺进熟悉的幽地，慢慢的开疆扩土。  
身体深处传来的欢愉和舒爽让纽特绷直脚背，紧紧抱住托马斯。他随着托马斯进出的节奏轻喘起来。  
要！  
还要！！  
想要更多！！  
两个人的都读懂了对方最原始的本能。两个人都开始主动配合对方，放肆的吻，本能的冲撞，肆无忌惮的呻吟声回荡在小隔间，仿佛成了这场欢愉的背景乐。  
不为人知的偷欢在托马斯最终释放的喘息中结束了。意犹未尽的两个人在一个长长的深吻中，结束了。整齐的穿好衣服，托马斯还是那个服务生，纽特还是文质翩翩的富家公子。夜越来越深，国宴结束，所有人都在夜色中消失了。他们也不意外。  
在某处的黑暗的小巷，早已换了装的两个人在汽车旁深情一吻后上了车。  
纽特：“新任务，开车吧。”  
托马斯：“好。”  
夜色隆重，雾气弥漫，掩盖了两个人曾经出现的痕迹。


End file.
